Claustrophobia
by Kiriyama Masami
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto only wants to enjoy his day, but because of one event... He sure that today is his unluckiest day of entire year! However despite all, he learns that the giant of Seirin is not as bad as he thinks. KiyoHana. YAOI. BOYxBOY. Possible OOC. Don't like don't read. Rating may go up.
1. Rebound 1: The Event

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and its character. I only own this story.**

**WARNING: YAOI. Means BOYxBOY. Don't like don't read. Rating may go up in the future.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistake.**

Normal

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

_Explanation_

**Hope you enjoy the story. Please review!**

* * *

**Claustrophobia**

**~A Kuroko no Basket fanfic~**

**By Kiriyama Masami**

_Claustrophobia_

_"A person with fear of having no escape and being closed in small spaces or rooms"_

Hanamiya Makoto always hates closed space. Especially small ones. For example, he prefer use escalator than elevator. He will also avoid use toilet if there's no ventilation. He can use elevator IF there's a window so he can look outside. Being inside cage with tiger in it is absolutely better for Hanamiya than being inside whole steel elevator.

However, maybe today is just not his day. Totally bad day. A disaster. Today is actually only a beautiful ordinary Sunday. Our Kirisaki Daichi Basketball coach and captain just want to do some shopping. Yes, shopping. No one can guess that the sadistic coach enjoy the thought of do some shop alone, especially when something go wrong on his plan.

He decides to do some shop at Ginza area. For high school student, Ginza maybe is a luxurious place. But hey, we're talking about Hanamiya Makoto here. If you attend Kirisaki Daichi, you either come from rich family or have high social standing. So, for Hanamiya Makoto to shopping at Ginza it's just like ordinary person come to market.

The captain of Kirisaki Daichi Basketball team enters Seibu department store parking area. Today, he drives his black Pagani Huayra. It's his favorite car among all. It's just fast, comfortable and fit his image. He prefers to park his car nearby escalator, since he really dislike elevator.

After he parked his car, he immediately walks to his favorite shop, looks for some things and then buys it. He actually didn't care much about how much money he spends. He also not forgets to look at sports shop that located on top floor. He needs to find new basketball shoes since the one that he use now starts to feel uncomfortable.

All things that he must do are done. Hanamiya Makoto really can't erase smile from his face. Shopping really lifts his mood. He often does it after he lost on match, especially when he can't destroy the other team. For example… Seirin.

The raven too engrossed with his mind and doesn't realize that he walks into elevator. Well since in Seibu elevator has window, it's okay for him to rides it. But still, the uneasy feeling lingers while he ride it. He pushed basement button since it's time for him to come home.

He is the only one that rides the elevator until the door open on 3rd floor. Hanamiya can't even keep his cool when he saw the guy who enters the elevator. It's none other than Kiyoshi Teppei. His self-proclaims archenemy. _'My eyes play with me. It can't be right. How come he's in here?' _that thought is flowing inside Hanamiya's mind. He still looks at Kiyoshi until the other calls to him.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you. How do you do, Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi casually stands beside the raven. "It's been a long time since we meet each other. It's since Winter Cup preliminaries, right?" Hanamiya too shocked to reply Kiyoshi. He still is trying to run away from reality. _'No! No one may know that I like shopping. It will ruin my image. No one. I need to do something. Think brain!'_

Hanamiya turn around and face the taller one on his left. He takes a breath and finally words come out from his mouth, "What are you doing here? I don't know that some commoner like you can shopping here. Don't tell me… you're not shoplifting, are you?" The raven accused the one beside him. He glares at Kiyoshi. _'Well… If I can break you on court, at least I still can do it outside.'_ Hanamiya smirks at his thought.

The brunette only stares and keeps in silent. Hanamiya accused completely caught him off guard. He only wants to greet him. Why Hanamiya out of blue snarl at him still is mystery. He calms himself and then finally replies to Hanamiya's words, "Ah... It's been long time, Hanamiya. Easy, I only do some shops here." Unconsciously, Kiyoshi took his hands up while said this.

Hanamiya still look at him distrustfully. The center keeps talking, "Well… I know it's a bit off for me, a normal high school student, to shop here. But, please believe me. I do shop here just because I want to give my mother special present for her birthday. Look here…" Kiyoshi then take out a woman's blouse from paper bag that he's been holding all time.

Look at the blouse, the point guard only quiet. The look on his face tells that he's in the middle of thinking something. Then, without say anything to Kiyoshi, he only scowl and look again to floor panel. The silent in the air makes him to continue his uneasy feeling that he's been before Kiyoshi enter the elevator. Suddenly, the elevator shake for a moment then stops completely. Because of the shake, Hanamiya and Kiyoshi fall down. They can't maintain their balance.

"Whoa! What's that? Kiyoshi said with louder voice while he tries to stand up. The light inside the elevator now turns into bright red. The center walks to floor panel and then push the emergency button. Nothing is happening. He tries few times but still, nothing comes out from it. They totally trapped inside the elevator. "This isn't my day…" Kiyoshi said to no one while leaning to panel when suddenly he hears a harsh breath from behind him.

Kiyoshi looks behind him. The sight is really surprised him. The one mighty coach and captain for Kirisaki Daichi now crawl to the farthest corner from him. The raven is panting harshly. Kiyoshi quickly come to his side. He checks on Hanamiya. What scares him mostly is that Hanamiya has some disease like heart attack and should take medicine right now. _'With this condition right now… Trapped and don't know when we can come out. That's the worst case. Please not that…"_ The brunette prays silently inside his brain.

The raven plays hard on the brunette. He refuses the brunette to touch him. Every time Kiyoshi tries to touch, Hanamiya's breath become even harsher. It's really confusing for Kiyoshi. He then tries to spoke in his calmest and gentler tone, "Hanamiya… Please. I need to see what's happening to you. Please, yes? I promise I won't do anything to you. I promise I won't hurt you. It's pinky promise." Kiyoshi holds out his pinky to in front of the raven head. Even though Hanamiya still look down and crouch in position, he really hopes that the pinky promise things convince Hanamiya.

Slowly and gently, the taller one pats on Hanamiya head. He still feels that Hanamiya tensed and even a bit jerk from his position. But the sign that his breaths not become harsher is a positive thing. He strokes the raven for a few moments. The hair that damp from sweat still feels soft and smooth. Kiyoshi actually likes the feeling. He then touches further down and gently rise Hanamiya's head.

For a few seconds, Kiyoshi really freeze and feels like his brain and entire body being completely shut down. Hanamiya… the proud captain… the intellectual coach… cries his eyes out in front of him like a baby. The brunette quickly regains his senses. He can't be distracted. The one that he should do now is find anything wrong with Hanamiya. _'He still panting… and the amount of sweat… it's not normal. But thanks god that his pupil is not dilated.'_

Suddenly, Kiyoshi's hands are being grasps tightly by Hanamiya while he still in the middle of examines him. He obviously surprise, but what comes out from Hanamiya mouth is even shocker. "… Please… don't leave." The sound that comes out is barely heard, but Kiyoshi sure of what just he heard. Then, Hanamiya whimpering while bury his face on Kiyoshi's chest.

"Ha-hanamiya." The brunette still don't know what to do with sudden change of the situation. "I… I will be good. So, please… Don't leave me." Hanamiya is letting go another sentence. But, still. His sound is barely heard. However, you can hear faint plead from it.

Seirin number seven still froze in place. But he quickly hugs Hanamiya. The hug he gives is full of strength and a little awkward, but still feel comfortable, gentle and warm. Kiyoshi rubs Hanamiya's back caringly. The shirt that he uses is damp with sweat, like he just took shower and put on his clothes without drying himself. Kiyoshi begin to sweat himself too, partly because of Hanamiya's body heat.

They sit there in silent for god knows how long. The only sound that can be heard is Hanamiya's breath. His breath is still heavy, but it's better from before. Apparently, being hug by Kiyoshi slowly assemble his breath. Kiyoshi knows that Hanamiya is still slightly trembling too. But it's not as hard as before.

After awhile, the silent put weight on Kiyoshi side, so he brace himself to voice out his mind, "Are you okay?" Kiyoshi asks to Hanamiya. At first, his question is being answered by no one there. Kiyoshi knew that despite the trembling is already gone, Hanamiya is still awake. Therefore he asks Hanamiya once again, "Are you okay?"

A long silence was passed before Kiyoshi can feel a slightly nod from his chest. A small smile crept on his lips. He rubs Hanamiya's head with care. "It's good to hear it." He feels the raven sinking even deeper onto him. As the answer, the brunette hugs the small point guard tighter.

Kiyoshi is finally kind of drifting away when the intercom suddenly turned on. "For our customer, we are sorry for the inconvenience. We are deeply apologizing for what just happen. Apparently, there's some trouble in the system. That's why we only can contact you just now. But don't worry, the system now is running just fine. We prepared medic team just in case. Once again, we are apologizing."

Just after the intercom ended, the light inside the elevator turns on again. The air conditioner also runs again. Of course, the elevator is also running well too. It seems that it will stop on the first floor. Kiyoshi let out a deep sighs. "Hanamiya, now we are safe." He tries to get up, but the grips from Hanamiya on his hands force him to stay still.

"Hey… Hanamiya. It's already okay." The taller tries to persuade the shorter one. But it seems that the coach of Kirisaki Daichi doesn't have any plan to get up. _'It's not work. If I force him to stand up, there's a possibility his harsh breath and tremble will come back. I need to cool.'_ The brunette tries again convincing the raven. But his words seem to falls on deaf ear. Hanamiya doesn't budge even one centimeter from where he is.

The elevator arrives on first floor. When the door is open, one of medic squad already waits for Kiyoshi and Hanamiya. The looks on the medic team clearly said that they are surprise. Well, how come they not? Inside the elevator, there's two grown up men hugging each other in the corner of elevator. One of the men with jet black hair has his face buried on the man with brownish hair who faces the elevator door. Sure it isn't your daily sight.

Kiyoshi then breaks the silent, "Well, this man here has panic attack. Can you treat him?" The medic squad quickly regains their composure. "Yes!" Two persons from medic squad walk to Kiyoshi and try to take Hanamiya. But before their even touch Hanamiya, he screams from top of his lungs. "Don't touch me!" Number four of Kirisaki Daichi basketball team then continues to trembling and panting harshly again. The medic team then said to hurry him inside ambulance.

Hanamiya condition is getting worse by seconds. Seeing that, Kiyoshi then decide to handle this by his instinct. "Well, I will carry him. Show me the ambulance." Then with swift movement, Kiyoshi sweep Hanamiya and then carry him bridal style to the ambulance. Once their inside, the ambulance quickly takes off to hospital.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review :)**


	2. Rebound 2: The Hospital

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and its character. I only own this story.**

**WARNING: YAOI. Means BOYxBOY. Don't like don't read. Rating may go up in the future.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistake.**

Normal

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

_Explanation_

**Hope you enjoy the story. Please review!**

**Thank you to melodilove3, AisuRuhi, SkylarkOfTheMoon and NekoTama-1110 for you reviews!  
KiyoHana is my OTP, so I'm happy you guys like it. **

**Hope this update isn't to long. Gomen ne... My university just started and it's kinda caught me *bow***

* * *

**Claustrophobia**

**~A Kuroko no Basket fanfic~**

**By Kiriyama Masami**

_Claustrophobia_

_"A person with fear of having no escape and being closed in small spaces or rooms"_

**Rebound 2: The Hospital**

The sound of IV drips echo inside white pristine rooms. The room is so white that you can slightly feel that it's blinding you. Inside the room, there's a window to outside with its curtain cover it. The window is located across the door to hospital hallway. There's a bed on the center of the room. The bed looks like any normal hospital bed. Then, there's sofa and coffee table right beside the bed and in front of the window. Of course, the sofa is pure white too. A refrigerator and plasma TV is located across the bed as accessories. Then finally, there's another door beside refrigerator to private bathroom.

On center of bed lays a frail looking person with jet black hair. The IV drips that since before echo inside room looks like connected with his left hand. Hanamiya Makoto isn't a small man. In fact, he rather builds because of his constant training with basketball. But for some reason, he looks so delicate and fragile inside this pristine white room.

You can see there's a black circle around his eyes. It's a sign that he is terribly exhausted. The usual grin that the bad boy wears isn't shows on his now tired look. Kirisaki Daichi number four is sleeping after the doctor injected him with some sleeping medicine to make sure he fully rest.

Kiyoshi Teppei on the other hand is busy typing on his cell phone while he sits on the sofa. He needs to inform his coach, Aida Riko, that he will skip today training. Apparently, today after he did some shop actually he has to train with other Seirin basketball team members. But because this sudden unavoidable event, he change his mind to go to the school gym. He thought that the first priority right now is for him to be beside Hanamiya and constantly looks after him. The iron heart prays silently that her coach can understand his situation.

The person on the bed stirs slightly. Kiyoshi who just finished typing the message and sent it hurriedly walk to Hanamiya's side. Hanamiya stirs for a few second before he slowly open his eyes. The look from his eyes actually a little bit off for a moment before he blinks away the drowsiness in him.

"Wha… time…?" The voice that comes out from the raven was so hoarse that it's barely heard. The brunette quickly tries to find and water. Luckily, there's a mineral water inside the refrigerator. He opens the seal and just gives it to Hanamiya when he realizes that maybe Hanamiya is still so weak. The taller lean on Hanamiya and slightly support and turn the shorter one's head so he can drink the water easily.

The bad boy sips the water from mineral bottle. The water feels so refreshing like he found an oasis in the middle of desert. His quenched suddenly disappear. He chug down the water some more until half of bottle empty. When he feels his bowel rather full of water, he stops then he turns his head away from the bottle.

Feels the boy on the bed turns away from him, Kiyoshi knew that this boy is no longer need water. Then, he put the mineral bottle on the bedside table. "What time is it?" The raven opens his mouth. The voice he wears is cold and proud, nothing like when he was inside that elevator. The brunette can't hide his smile, he knew that the raven already back to his condition before the incident. Kiyoshi then look to his watch on his wrist, "It's ten past six. You sleep quite long. It's good to see you rest."

"I want to go home." Hanamiya then sit on the bed abruptly. He feels like shit but he knew that he better go home than here. Kiyoshi stop the bad boy, "Hey! You still need the rest. Doctor said that in case of panic attack, you should take a rest to relax your mind and body." "Well, look! I'm already fine. So I want to go home."

The captain and coach of Kirisaki Daichi still not listen to what the founder of Seirin basketball team said. He tries to get up from bed but he kind of wobbles and can't manage his balance. _'Shit! I will fall'_ Just when Hanamiya thinks that, a pair of strong arm catch him before he falls miserably. "Look. You still not in good condition, right? You BETTER rest." Hanamiya a bit caught off guard. He never knew that this man despite his easy going nature can also strict.

"At least you should lay in here until the drops are empty." The taller one said it while he put on blanket on Hanamiya. A silent linger on the air until Hanamiya let out a sound, "… fine." The center let out a big grin then ruffles the point guard hair, "Good boy." The other only keep silent while try to hide his blush.

Clock already shows it's eight forty five when Hanamiya and Kiyoshi finally can go home. They're took taxi to the point guard's apartment. At first, the shorter one of course yells at the taller one. He said to brunette countless time that he's fine and it's okay for him to back home alone. But, the center always shows him I-can't-hear-you face. That's why now they are side by side inside taxi. Hanamiya still angry at Kiyoshi, therefore the atmosphere inside taxi is as cold as South Pole. Hanamiya refuses to talk to Kiyoshi.

They are arriving at Hanamiya's apartment. Anyone can guess from the outside that this apartment is a luxurious one. After Hanamiya put on codes at front of apartment, they enter a lobby that can match to a one of five star hotels. They took an elevator with glass all around it and arrive at top eleventh floor. Hanamiya take out a card from his wallet and put it in front of the door sensor. A click sound is heard and the indicator above the door handle turns to green.

"Come in." Hanamiya said while he enters the room. "Thanks. Sorry to disturb you." Kiyoshi then follow Hanamiya to the room, living room to be exact. The view after him can't be comprehended by words. For someone who still being a high school student, Kirisaki Daichi captain's apartment is so exclusive and luxurious. The room inside is so wide. The furniture itself is obviously expensive one. The dominant color of the room is white with some wood touch here and there.

"You can sit wherever you are. I will change my clothes first." The shorter said it while he walks to the glass stairs behind the sofa in living room. After the Kiyoshi no longer feel Hanamiya's presence, he decides to sit on the sofa. The sofa feels smooth and comfortable. He looks to the left and meet by glass door to balcony. The view from this apartment is surely breath taking, but because it's night time he can't see many. In front of him is coffee table made by glass with white fur carpet underneath it.

Then finally, a set of home theater with plasma TV located across him and that is the only decoration inside room. _'This place sure is luxurious. But, why do I feel that lonely is lingering around this room?' _The center of Seirin wonders to himself. He looks around more. On his right, there's an open kitchen connected with the living room. Some of expensive liqueurs also placed inside glass cabinet located beside two-door refrigerator. The kitchen looks so clean that it looks like something come out from the magazine. _'He must be rarely using it.' _The brunette smile a little when he imagine Hanamiya use apron while try to cook.

The thing on the far right corner is caught his attention. It's a set of pool table. _'I never wonder that he is a type of person that likes it. I thought the only thing that he do is basketball.'_ The man with pair of brown eyes thought while he walks to the table. He's in the middle of observing the table while a voice is heard.

"What are you doing?" a sound that belongs to Kirisaki Daichi number four is echoing inside room. The voice is low but it has an icy aura inside it. He stands in front of the coffee table. The bad boy already uses his black silk pajama. But, still. Even when he's in pajama, he still looks fashionable. "Nothing. I only think that this pool table is so cool." Kiyoshi answers Hanamiya while he wears his usual big smile on his face.

"Hmm…" The coach then walks to the Kitchen. "Tea or coffee?" Hanamiya ask the taller one while he tries to search the tea cup. "Coffee is okay with me. Ah! With milk please." Kiyoshi answer cheerfully. Then, silent draped inside the room. No one let a sound, neither Hanamiya nor Kiyoshi. The only thing that let out sound is the coffee machine.

The air inside the room feels rather uncomfortable to Kiyoshi. He then ask Hanamiya where is the bathroom is. After the raven gives him direction, he quickly goes there. The bathroom located on the second floor. It's on the right side of hallway. Same like the kitchen and living room, the bathroom is also decorated with white and glass.

The bathroom look so clean and its give feel of hospital bathroom. Where everything is pristine white and there is no single dust. However, a faint raspberry scent is lingering. "So you use raspberry scent shampoo, huh? That's why a sweet smell comes from you today." Kiyoshi said to no one while he chuckle a little.

After he finished his business, he comes out from the bathroom and walks to stairs again. But, a cell phone ringtone is heard from room on the left side of the hallway. The room door is slightly open. _'I can't wander inside someone house like this. But…'_ Finally, curiosity inside him is winning and he walks to the room. He quietly sneaks to the room.

Hanamiya's room is surprisingly ordinary. It has same characteristic like the other room. White is dominant with a glass and brown touch from wood here and there. The room itself only concict of a double bed, a big wooden rack filled with thick book, office table, armchair, plasma TV, sofa, white fur carpet and bedside table with bedside lamp above it. On far left corner, there's a door that the brunette guess as a door connected with closet. There are also laptop and Hanamiya's cell phone on the table.

_'Well… It's surprisingly… normal. I always thought he has an emo aura around him. Never wonder before that he's so calm.' _Kiyoshi is pondering to himself while he walks to a wooden cabinet with glass window on its door. He looks through the glass and awe by so many trophies and medals inside it. Not only from basketball, the medals and trophies is also from pool, chess, best student and many more.

After he found it enough to looks at the trophies and medals, he walks to the office table. He found there are books scatter around table. It's not good to read other belonging, but curiosity again wins inside Kiyoshi's mind. He opens the book and again shock by its content. _'It's… poem? Or is it song lyrics? Did he make it? It's… amazing!'_

Seirin number seven find that the book contents somewhat entertaining. Well, even though sometimes there are words or phrase that he didn't understand, he pretty enjoy reads it. Mind you it's the genius Hanamiya who made it; so many phrases are hard to understand. However, Kiyoshi quiet understand the meaning of its content. Basically, all poem or song lyrics here have lonely, desperate, sad, angry and upset feels.

Suddenly when he flips to the end of book, a piece of paper fell to the floor. He picks it and then studies it. _'Crap! I need to put it again inside before Hanamiya notice it. But, wait! Is it a photo? What is it?!'_ The brunette studies the photo thoroughly. On the photo, there is kid who he assumed Hanamiya standing with three other peoples. He can't picture who the others are because its face was being stabbed by pen countless time from what it looks like.

BANG! Loud noises come from room entrance. Kiyoshi turn around abruptly. There on door frame stands one and only Hanamiya who looks mad. Kiyoshi heart is thumping like crazy. _'Shit! I guess I spend long time here.'_ Hanamiya walks closer to him and snatch the picture from the taller hand. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here. With. THIS?!" Hanamiya glares at Kiyoshi. The dark aura is emanating from him. "Ha-Hanamiya… I'm sorry. I just…" Kiyoshi still trying find his word when a very low voice comes from the shorter before him. "Get out." Because the raven is lookin down, the brunette can't catch what he is talking. "I'm sorry?" Kiyoshi try to ask again, even though he quiet scare to what will Hanamiya said.

"I say GET OUT." Hanamiya lock his gaze to Kiyoshi and scream from his bottom of lungs. "GET OUT." The raven grabs the brunette and drag him to the front door, then he push the brunette with all his power to outside of his apartment. "SCRAM AND DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Hanamiya said it then slam shut the door. Left a confused Kiyoshi outside his door, still sit on the floor because of Hanamiya pushed him. The winds that touch him feel even colder than usual night wind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review :)**


	3. Rebound 3: The Feeling

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and its character. I only own this story.**

**WARNING: YAOI. Means BOYxBOY. Don't like don't read. Rating may go up in the future.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistake.**

Normal

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

_Explanation_

**Hope you enjoy the story. Please review!**

**Sorry for late update. I'm really really sorry for those readers who wait for it.**

**This story is dedicated to Aoi no Tsuki who PM me and encourage me to finished this chapter :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Claustrophobia**

**~A Kuroko no Basket fanfic~**

**By Kiriyama Masami**

_Claustrophobia_

_"A person with fear of having no escape and being closed in small spaces or rooms"_

**Rebound 3: The Feeling**

The sounds of ball dribble echoes inside the gym. "Oi, Kuroko! Pass here!" Kagami yells while he jumps over Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi try to block Kagami, but he jumps a moment late than Kagami. Kagami already with the ball and his eyes locked the net while from under him Kiyoshi head bumps his chin. "ARGHHH!" yells echoing inside gym then followed with something heavy falls to the ground.

"Stop!" Riko shout from outside the court and blow her whistle. "Hey, Idiot! What are you doing?!" Hyuuga stomp his way towards two person lays side by side under the net. "Sorry. Ha ha ha…" Kiyoshi grins and gets up from the ground. He pats his head. _'Damn that Kagami. What is his chin made of?! My head hurts'_ a single tears fall from Kiyoshi eyes.

"What's wrong with you? I've been observing you today and it seems that you were distracting by something." Riko walks towards them. All Seirin players gather around under the net. "You didn't come yesterday to practice. And now you distracted by something. You need to shape, Kiyoshi." Riko said it with concern lingering her voice. In background, Kuroko helps Kagami to gets up.

"Yeah. What are you doing yesterday? You haven't tell us yet." Koganei said from behind Mitobe who looks agreed with what Koganei said. "Well… Just little bit that and little bit this… Doing some errand…" Kiyoshi feels like he can't talk about yesterday event with his Serin's mate. Although they are his best friends, it's kind of awkward to tell them about something related to Hanamiya. Moreover his team mates thinks that Hanamiya is an enemy.

"What is this little bit that and little bit this? Tell us more clearly!" Hyuuga keep pestering about the details. He feels something smell fishy in the air. Kiyoshi feels a bit tense and don't know what he has to say. That's why now the center only open his mouth but no sound can be heard from him. Silent is draped inside the gym until Riko clear her throat.

"If it's something that you can't tell us, it's okay. You don't have to feel obligate to tell us everything that is your personal matter. But, I need… no. We need you to get your head in the practice. Otherwise, we won't do well in the game. Maybe now we already become team who everyone knows. But, that is exactly the reason why we need to maintain that position of us." Riko said to everyone. Koganei looks agreed with what Riko said and nod his head.

"Yes. I think what our coach said is indeed true." Kuroko who keeps silent since forever, finally open his mouth to speak. "Okay. I know… Sorry for today. This won't happen again." Kiyoshi bow to everyone then beam them with his smile. "You better, Idiot!" Hyuuga smack his head on where he bumps Kagami's chin. Kiyoshi a bit cringe on that because it's so hurt.

"Well well… I think today practice is ended here. I hope tomorrow we can do better. Now, first year! Clean up the gym." Riko shouted and walks toward bench. "Let's change our clothes." Hyuuga pats Kiyoshi's shoulder and push him towards the changing room. Izuki and others are following slightly behind them. Kiyoshi only smile and walks to the changing room. He's not utter a single words while he change his clothes. It's unlike his usual self. His team mate feels something burden the center but they didn't ask it. They thinks what Riko said is indeed true.

_'I do something terrible yesterday. I… I never knew that Hanamiya can angry like that. It's new for me. Well, I guess I need to meet him and apologize for what I did yesterday. Think of it… It's really my fault for barging his room like that.'_ This thought is filling Kiyoshi head. He even doesn't realize that he walk out the changing room. He even doesn't realize that his team mate called for him.

* * *

He walks and walks. Don't know where his legs lead him. He's walk regarding to his instinct. He actually knows where his legs bring him to, but his brain just doesn't want to register it. His brain begins to work when he already arrived at his destination. Kirisaki Daiichi High School. That's where his legs bring him. He knows he needs to find Hanamiya and apologize properly. Well, it's not like he expected Hanamiya to forgive him. But at least he tries it.

He's search for gym building, know well that is where Hanamiya can be found. _'Wow. This school is huge. This is the biggest school that I ever see. As school for rich peoples and politician heir, it's not surprising. But still, this school even has golf court! Seriously, how big this school really is?' _He walks around the school for couple of minutes. A few of Kirisaki Daiichi student point at him and then whisper among themselves. He still wears Seirin uniform. So he thought that maybe it's the reason why they point at him.

"Excuse me." In the end, he approach bunch of girls who wears Kirisaki Daiichi Tennis jersey. He gave up. It's impossible to locate the gym by only wandering around. This school is freaking huge. Hanamiya will be go home first if he continues to search him like this. That's why now he stands in front of girls who now giggling and ask for gym lovation.

"Hi. I need to know where the gym is. Can you give direction where is it?" Kiyoshi asks while he throw his gentle smile. Hopefully that it can help him gather the information. "Oh? Gym? Well, do you bring pen and paper? I can draw the direction." The girl who since before is looking at Kiyoshi like he some of prince is the first to speak.

"Oh! I have. Here it is." Hanamiya hand the paper and pen to the girl. The girl draws map to the gym quite fast. Then, she hand it again to Kiyoshi. "Well. Here it is. I hope you understand. Sorry, my drawing is bad." Kiyoshi accept the paper and read it. He learns that since before he walks on opposite direction of gym. No wonder he didn't find it. After he thank the girl, he walk to gym regarding the map. He didn't realize that he actually walk really fast. Some people may consider it as run.

He arrives outside of gym and peek a little. The gym is so big that he thinks of Seirin's gym as child playground. There he found Hanamiya shouted the game is over. Bunch of Kirirsaki Daiichi basketball member go outside using the door on far right corner. Kiyoshi guessing that it leads to the changing room. After about 15 minutes, the gym is empty except for Hanamiya who now sit under the net, writing something.

Kiyoshi wait for more ten minutes, wondering when Hanamiya will walks to the changing room and then finally go home. But after he observes more, it looks like he won't do it soon. That's why now he in the middle of walking to Hanamiya. It surprises him how the boy doesn't even look up. It seems that he is too absorbed with whatever he's been doing.

Kiyoshi stand beside him and clear his throat. The bad boy look startled and tilts his head to found Kiyoshi stand beside him. He even more startled when he saw Kiyoshi. "You! What are you doing here?" The smaller man said it with full of venom. When he heard that, Kiyoshi only grimaced.

"Hi, Hanamiya. How are you?" Kiyoshi said it, but he thinks that he is so lame. _'Shit, brain. Why did you ask him about his well being?' _Kiyoshi shouted to himself inside his mind. The bad boy looks weirdly to the iron head like he grew up one more head. "What are you trying to pull at? If you come here to just piss me off, better to go away from Kirisaki Daiichi now." Hanamiya sternly gives warning to Kiyoshi.

_'The hell is this guy doing? What he is up to by going into the lion's den? An enemy of Seirin to boot. Seriously. I hate this happy-go-lucky man.'_ Hanamiya eyed the man before him. It so strange for him to see the man who he considers as pray go to his school just to meet him. Kiyoshi scratch his head even though it's not itchy. Feeling being watched, Kiyoshi quickly open his mouth. "Hmm… Hanamiya, I want to talk something. It's regarding yesterday." When he hears Kiyoshi mentioned about yesterday, in an instant the smaller boy tensed all over.

"I don't think there's something we need to talk about yesterday. This talk is over. Now if you excuse me, I want to change my clothes." Hanamiya gets up and walks to the direction of changing room when suddenly from behind him Kiyoshi pull his hands. "I want to say something. I'll wait for you. Let's grab something for eat after this." Hanamiya just silent then he free his hand from Kiyoshi grasp. "I don't want it. Why should I?"

Seirin number seven looks into Hanamiya eyes, then he break the ice. "I want apologize for what I did yesterday. Let me do it properly." The taller man only hopes that the raven will granted his wish. He feels the shorter man eyed him from head to toe then smirk. "Well… well… Someone from my enemy team beg for forgiveness to me. What should I do?" Then, without look to the iron man again, he go to the changing room.

Kiyoshi just stood there. He doesn't know what he should do. He said he want to apologize. But does the coach of Kirisaki Daiichi Basketball team will hear him? He doesn't know. Does he leave him and will go straight to his apartment? He clearly doesn't has answer for that. He only looks to the door to changing room. Silently pray that it will be open again and Hanamiya will come out. It seems that God hear his prayers, because after he finish his prayers the door opens and the raven can be seen, already in his Kirisaki Daiichi uniform.

"You're still here? I thought you would be long gone by now." Hanamiya walks past Kiyoshi to the direction of gym door. "Wait! I… Let's grab something for eat. I want to talk with you." The brunette catches the raven that exceptionally walks faster than his imagination. Hanamiya stops and turns his head towards Kiyoshi. "That's the reason why I walking right now? Do you want to spend your night here or talking to me?" Hanamiya then walks again. The center who heard what Hanamiya said then only smile and walks alongside the captain.

* * *

They arrived at café located not far from Kirisaki Daiichi High School. To be expected from café that near school for rich students; the café interior is quite something. It's elegant. It looks like you go to other dimension; a Victorian era. The raven order a peach tarts with earl grey tea. Kiyoshi then took the menu book from Hanamiya and quite surprise with the price. _'This is insane. This is not a price that high school student can afford.'_ The raven who knew that Kiyoshi is in the middle of trouble then order him café latte and bacon and eggs sandwich.

"I'll pay." That's the only thing that Hanamiya said while Kiyoshi still give him a look. They sit in silent until 10 minutes later the waitress brings them what they order. The raven eats his tarts and sips his tea. He looks to Kiyoshi and wait for him to finish what he munch first before asking. "So can you start telling me what your real intention is, Kiyoshi Teppei?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review :)**

**Your review is encourage me to write~**

For Kirisaki Daiichi High School, I made it like that based on what wiki said about that school.


End file.
